Sincerely
by sweetyhunhan
Summary: Taehyung pikir ini semua karena pusing yang menyandera kepalanya, tapi; tidak tahu kenapa, Taehyung tiba-tiba saja ingin merasakan yang namanya cinta. [taekook/top!tae] RnR, thankyou.
1. chapter 1

Taehyung melepaskan stetoskopnya membiarkan kedua lengan stetoskop itu menggantung diantara lehernya. Helaan nafas lelah kemudian meluncur keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Matanya lembut menatap sesosok dihadapannya yang kini tengah berbaring menatapnya dengan senyum terpatri disana. Taehyung mendengus dan mendorong kursi dihadapannya mendekati ranjang.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Eomma memakan obatnya, benar?" Ujarnya santai sambil mendudukan dirinya dikursi itu. Yang diajak berbicara mendengus, "Eomma tidak apa-apa," senyum lembutnya menyapa indera penglihatan Taehyung membuat ia menghangat di hati.

"Sejak Bibi Jung pulang ke kampungnya, Eomma 'kan otomatis kerja dirumah sendiri. Kenapa tidak cari yang baru?"

"Tae, urusi saja pekerjaanmu. Tahu apa anak seusiamu urusan rumah tangga? Badanmu saja yang besar, umur tiga puluh masih belum tahu apa-apa!" Gerutu Nyonya Kim gemas.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis sambil membungkuk mengecup dahi ibunya dengan lembut. "Tentu saja anak tampanmu ini tidak tahu apa-apa," Gumamnya sabar. "Aku punya Eomma yang serbatahu 'kan?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum jenaka kemudian membelai wajah putra tunggalnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Wajah yang bersih dan mulus tanpa cacat setitikpun. Wajah yang amat disayanginya.

"Pergilah jalan-jalan, Taehyungie," katanya lemah lembut. Taehyungie adalah panggilan kesayangan Taehyung. Dan setiap kali melafazkan nama itu, hati Nyonya Kim bergetar dibuai hangatnya kasih sayang.

" _Ah_ , jalan-jalan ke mana," sanggah Taehyung segan. "Malas. Lagian Eomma kan lagi sakit."

"Eomma tidak apa-apa,"

"Iya, tapi aku malas keluar sendirian," helaan nafas Taehyung terdengar setelah itu. Ia menarik stetoskopnya yang melilit di leher lalu meletakkannya diatas nakas disebelah ranjang Ibunya.

"Tae, bukannya sekarang kau sedang _free_? Tidak praktek dan tidak ada tugas jaga di rumah sakit. Apa salahnya jalan-jalan sebentar? Jangan dirumah saja," tutur Nyonya Kim jengkel.

"Ya sudah, kalau Eomma bosan melihatku," sambil menyeringai pahit Taehyung bangkit dari sisi tempat tidur ibunya. "Jangan marah kalau aku pulang kemalaman!"

"Uh, tidak akan anakku," kekeh Nyonya Kim.

Taehyung meninggalkan kamar ibunya sambil tersenyum. Ibu memang selalu begitu. Selalu mengatur. Kalau tidak dituruti, beliau tidak akan berhenti mengoceh. Padahal, Taehyung sangat tidak _hobby_ jalan-jalan atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan aktivitas luar. Lebih menyenangkan duduk-duduk diteras atau membaca buku sambil mendengar musik. Rasanya aman dan tenang. Tidak seperti diluar sana yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk dan kebisingan yang memekakkan gendang telinga.

Tapi sudahlah. Sepertinya ide untuk pergi keluar sebentar tidak buruk. Mungkin ia akan memanjakan perut kosongnya dengan sekotak pizza? Memilih-milih CD baru? Atau dengan melirik tumpukan buku yang baru datang di toko buku dekat rumahnya? _Not bad._

.

.

.

.

.

bts fanfiction⸗

 ** _Sincerely_**

sweetyhunhan

 **[warning]**

Taehyung aged up to 30 and Jungkook aged up to 23

fiction **shounen-ai** [taekook/with top!tae]

Rated M

DLDR

enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya, Taehyung menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

Proposisi-nya sempurna sebenarnya. Tubuh yang tegap dan ramping, bahu sempit yang tidak terlalu lebar, dan kaki yang jenjang membuat ia tampak sempurna di usianya. Wajahnya juga okeㅡsialan itu sangat oke. Bahkan banyak pasien yang jatuh cinta hanya karena memandangnya. Well, sejujurnya juga karena efek memakai jas panjang bewarna putih. Ia semakin terlihat menawan. Pesonanya memikat. Auranya menguar tegas, sangat kental dan _mengayomi_.

Semua orang suka padanya.

Hanya saja, ia terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan hal-hal yang berbau cinta. Ibunya mungkin sudah ribuan kali menyuruhnya untuk mencari kekasih dan secepat mungkin menikah. _Tapi Taehyung tidak mau_. Ia masih ingin bekerja dirumah sakit sampai larut malam tanpa memiliki rasa ingin cepat pulang karena seseorang menunggunya dirumah. Ia masih ingin menikmati waktu bebasnya bersama pasien-pasien yang lebih membutuhkannya, dibanding ia harus menikah.

Taehyung juga belum menemukannya. Ia berjam-jam dirumah sakit, bersama dengan puluhan pasien. Menurutmu, dimana ia akan bertemu dengan jodohnya? Baiklah, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia berjodoh dengan salah satu pasiennya. Tapi _for God sake_ , ia benar-benar hanya menganggap pasien yang dirawatnya hanya sebagai teman. Mereka teman dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang spesial diantara mereka terkecuali perasaan _ingin menolong_.

 _Hhh._

Memikirkan jodoh membuat Taehyung muak.

Ia kembali menarik perhatiannya ke daerah wajahnya.

Kantung matanya kelam dan tebal. Taehyung meringis melihatnya. Seingatnya kemarin-kemarin lingkaran hitam itu belum ada disana. Sejak kapan _ia_ ada disana? Memang, akhir-akhir ini dirinya disibukkan dengan tugas jaga malam yang padat. Belum lagi, ia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi bangsal anak, menghibur anak-anak yang sakit, terutama yang mengidap penyakit berat dan menahun. Dia juga tidak segan-segan meluangkan waktu di ruang isolasi pasien yang mengidap penyakit menular, sekedar menghibur dan membangkitkan semangat mereka.

"Pasien bukan hanya butuh obat," katanya pada sejawat yang mengolok-olok perilakunya. "Mereka butuh dokter."

"Pantas kau tidak menikah," canda Namjoon. Salah satu dokter senior yang sangat dihormati ditempat rumah sakitnya bekerja. "Kau sudah menikah dengan semua pasienmu. Untung saja mereka masih kecil-kecil, jadi tidak ada yang protes!"

Taehyung tidak masalah dengan itu semua. Ia sangat senang melihat sambutan tawa khas anak-anak ketika ia menampakkan dirinya di bangsal itu. Mereka semua bahagia dan lupa sesaat akan penyakit yang mereka derita ketika Taehyung tersenyum menyapa mereka satu-persatu dengan ramah.

Karier Taehyung sebagai dokter anak memang tidak main-main untuk didapatnya. Ia melakoninya dengan penuh dedikasi. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau di rumah sakit, dia terkenal sebagai dokter favorit yang paling dicari pasien. Bukan karena dia dokter yang luar biasa pintar, tapi karena dia dokter yang paling sabar mendengarkan keluhan pasien. Sikapnya jauh dari arogan, malah humoris dan ramah.

 _Sudah kubilang, ia tidak punya waktu untuk cinta._

Dirumah, hidupnya tenteram. Perilakunya tenang dan sangat sabar. Membuat Nyonya Kim merasa dilindungi walaupun suaminya sudah pergi keatas sana, meninggalkan mereka berdua. Taehyung kecil sempat stress dan enggan beraktivitas seperti biasa, karena sosok ayahnya adalah panutan baginya. Segalanya dari antara segalanya. Walaupun begitu, di tengah-tengah kekurangan keluarga mereka, Taehyung merasa bahagia. Karena itu, dia tidak pernah mengeluh.

Hidupnya mengalir tenang seperti sungai tanpa hambatan. Hampir tak ada kesulitan yang berarti. Hidup berdua dengan ibu yang dicintai dan sangat mencintainya seolah tak pernah mengguratkan sress. Ibunya telah melakukan tugasnya sebagai orangtua tunggal yang sempurna, menurutnya. Ia tidak perlu lagi meminta hal yang lebih.

Taehyung kini sudah pulang kerumah. Jalan-jalan yang dilakukannya tadi tidak pantas dikatakan jalan-jalan. Karena ia hanya berkeliling ke toko buku dan membawa pulang beberapa CD baru. Hanya itu. _Well_ , pukul sebelas malam pun belum terlewat. Benar-benar tipe orang penyendiri.

Ketika memasukki kamarnya, dering telepon menyentakkan telinganya.

Siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini? Salah seorang pasiennya? Sejawatnya? Rumah sakit?

Taehyung memang tidak pernah menolak panggilan. Karena itu ibunya sering mengomel.

"Apa pasienmu tidak tahu dokter juga bisa kelelahan? Bisa sakit kalau terlalu lelah?" Tukas ibunya ketika melihat anaknya lewat melintasi kamarnya.

Taehyung tidak menjawab dan menuruni tangga untuk menerima telepon dilantai bawah karena kamarnya terletak di tingkat dua. Rumah ibunya mempunyai tiga kamar tidur. Dua di atas dan satu yang di lantai bawah, sengaja dibiarkan kosong.

Ruang tengah yang menjadi ruang keluarga, tidak terlalu luas, apalagi kalau dipenuhi perabotan antik yang ukurannya besar-besar, kokoh, dan bewarna gelap. Koleksi ibunya memang. Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah berniat mengganti benda-benda itu. Baginya semuanya oke-oke saja, asal masih bisa dipakai.

" _Dokter Taehyung?_ " terdengar suara merdu dari Suster Sulli di pesawat telepon. " _Selamat malam, Dok! Dokter Namjoon ingin berbicara!_ "

"Namjoon hyung?" sapa Taehyung sabar begitu dia mendengar suara temannya. "Ada apa? Perlu bantuan?"

" _Tidak ada. UGD tenang malam ini. Tapi kalau kau mau mengirim sekotak pizza, tidak apa-apa!_ "

Taehyung tersenyum. Namjoon memang begitu. Dia selalu riang walaupun hari ini tugasnya untuk menjaga malam di rumah sakit.

" _Ada kabar gembira untukmu, Tae,_ " sambung Namjoon dengan nada semangat.

"Kita naik gaji?"

" _Ngaco!_ " Mereka bertukar tawa sejenak.

"Kabar apa?" tanya Taehyung.

" _Hasil darahmu sudah keluar. Bersih, tidak ada penyakit apapun._ "

Taehyung menghela napas lega. Sejak peristiwa di UGD bulan lalu, dia memang agak cemas. Kebetulan sarung tangannya robek ketika sedang menolong seorang pasien yang luka parah. Darah pasien itu mencemari tangannya. Dan belakangan mereka tahu, pasien itu mengidap Hepatitis B. Padahal saat itu, ada luka di jarinya.

Taehyung bukan hanya takut ketularan pada dirinya. Dia lebih takut lagi menulari pasien-pasiennya. Meskipun dia tahu, _Bloodborne Pathogens_ yang terutama adalah melalui air mani dan darah.

"Terima kasih, Namjoon hyung!" ujar Taehyung semangat.

" _Sebaiknya, bulan depan kau periksa ulang._ "

"Beres! Akan kuulangi tiga kali berturut-turut tiap bulan, puas?"

" _Calon istrimu yang akan puas. Kalau kita sih, boro-boro begituan, nempelin pipi saja aku jijik!"_

"Kalau Ascaris di perutmu pada kelaparan, otakmu memang jadi agak mesum, hyung!"

" _Pokoknya kau utang pizza denganku, Tae! Susah-susah aku pergi ke lab belakang rumah sakit untuk melihat hasil tesmu._ "

"Beres. Sekotak pizza akan segera sampai, brengsek," Taehyung segera meletakkan gagang telepon sambil tersenyum lebar. Terkikik kecil karena dalam bayangannya sudah menduga bagaimana raut wajah Namjoon yang jengkel.

Lalu ia segera melangkah ke pintu, menyambar kunci mobilnya untuk pamit.

"Pergi dulu, Eomma!" katanya sambil membuka pintu dan melongok ke dalam kamar ibunya.

Mata Nyonya Kim terbuka lebar ketika melihat tampilan anaknya. Astaga! Dia hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos dengan celana jeans santai. Pakai sepatu sandal pula!

"Mau kemana dengan pakaian begini?"

"Ke rumah sakit sebentar. Ada yang perlu kulakukan," Ujarnya lalu menutup pintu dengan tenang. Membiarkan ibunya menghela napas panjang sambil mengurut dada.

"Tae...Tae..," keluh wanita itu bingung. "Sampai umur tiga puluh, masih tetap tidak berubah."

Dan hidup Taehyung memang nyaris tak pernah berubah seandainya malam itu dia tidak pergi ke mal untuk membeli sekotak pizza.

Dia malah belum sampai ke sana ketika peristiwa itu tiba-tiba terjadi. Begitu saja menyembul di permukaan jalan hidupnya. Seperti takdir.

Ada sepenggal jalan yang agak sepi diantara rumahnya dan mal dekat rumahnya itu. Tempat itu gelap, karena dedaunan pohon yang rimbun menghalangi lampu jalanan menebarkan sinarnya dengan leluasa. Apalagi dua rumah yang berderet di sana seperti tidak berpenghuni. Halaman depannya gelap pekat.

Mula-mula Taehyung hanya menyetir dengan tenang. Matanya memang awas memandangi jalanan yang sepi. Hingga kemudian, maniknya memperhatikan mobil itu. Mobil yang berhenti di antara beberapa mobil yang parkir di pinggir jalan. Hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan mobil-mobil lain. Kecuali ketika pintu depannya yang sebelah kiri mendadak terbuka. Dan seorang anak lelaki menghambur keluar.

Taehyung tidak akan menghentikan laju mobilnya kalau hanya sampai di situ saja. Yang membuatnya sekonyong-konyong tertegun, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi kurus ikut menghambur ke luar dari pintu yang lain. Pria itu mengejar si anak lelaki. Menangkap lengannya dengan kasar dan menyeretnya masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

Ketika anak itu meronta lepas dan berniat kabur, pria itu mengayunkan tangannya menampar pipi si anak lelaki. Begitu kuatnya tamparannya sampai anak itu terhuyung limbung dan jatuh terduduk.

Sampai disana, Taehyung masih tertegun ditempat. Tetapi ketika pria itu kembali menyeret bangun anak itu dengan sangat kasar, Taehyung tidak dapat tinggal diam lagi.

Ia pun keluar dari mobilnya dan membanting pintunya kasar. Dihampirinya mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia sempat membawa payung dari belakang mobilnya sebagai jaga-jaga.

Disentuhkannya ujung payung itu ke punggung pria yang sedang mendorong anak itu dengan kasar ke pintu mobilnya.

"Permisiㅡ"

Taehyung belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, ketika dengan gerakan yang luar biasa cepatnya pria itu berbalik. Merenggut payungnya dan melemparkannya dengan kasar ke jalanan.

"Jangan ikut campur!" suaranya seganas tatapan matanya yang membelalak gusar ke arah Taehyung. "Kalau tidak ingin cari penyakit!"

"Kebetulan saya dokter," Taehyung mencoba mendinginkan suasana dengan mengajak bergurau. Diliriknya anak lelaki yang tengah bersandar lemah ke mobil itu. Kelihatannya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan. Walaupun suasana yang agak gelap membuat Taehyung tidak mampu melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Penyakit yang selalu mencari saya," dan Taehyung belum sempat memamerkan senyum ramahnya. Senyum tulus yang dirindukan pasien-pasiennya ketika sebuah bogem mentah yang lumayan keras melanda rahangnya.

Taehyung terjajar mundur tapi tidak sampai terjatuh. Dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, dan ia sudah menyiapkan tubuhnya. Taehyung meraba rahangnya sakit ketika pria itu sudah membentak lagi.

"Lebih baik kau pergi!"

Tetapi Taehyung tidak mau menyingkir. Dia memang tidak pandai berkelahi, tidak pernah mempelajari ilmu bela diri-jelas saja dia adalah dokter bukan petinju. Tetapi dia tidak pernah takut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kepada anak lelaki itu. Ia masih bersandar lemah di mobil itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Pria garang itu yang mendahului membentak. Dia maju menghampiri Taehyung dengan sikap mengancam.

"Sudah, Kris!" jerit anak lelaki itu getir. "Biarkan dia pergi!"

"Aku bisa memanggil polisi jika kau perlu bantuan," kata Taehyung tanpa menghiraukan pria bertubuh tinggi kurus yang tegak menjulang di depannya itu.

Dan tinju kiri pria itu meluncur ganas ke wajah Taehyung. Disusul dengan cepat oleh _hook_ kanannya. Sekali-dua kali memang Taehyung masih mampu menghindar. Ia memang hanya ingin menghindar tanpa membalas satupun, mengingat ia adalah seorang dokter dan tidak akan melakukan tindakan yang begini rendah. Tetapi ketika tinju pria itu mengenai pelipis kirinya, ia meluncurkan pukulannya tepat dirahang bawah pria itu. Lumayan keras sehingga membuat pria dihadapannya terkejut. Salah langkah karena sepertinya pria dihadapannya ini sangat tidak terima. Dengan emosi yang sangat kentara, pria itu membalas pukulan Taehyung tadi. Menghantam dagunya telak oleh sebuah _upper_ _cut_.

Taehyung merasa rahang bawahnya berderak. Dan dia belum sempat merasakan betul sakitnya ketika sebuah pukulan yang amat kuat menghantam mata kirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung merasa pusing. Dunianya terasa gelap. Dan dua buah tendangan berantai bersarang di perut dan dadanya, membuat ia terhuyung roboh.

Di tengah-tengah kepusingan dan kegelapan yang menyerangnya, Taehyung masih dapat mendengar suara anak lelaki itu.

"Kris! Brengsek hentikan!" lirihnya penuh dengan permohonan.

Lalu dia merasa seseorang, yang menebarkan aroma yang teramat harum, berjongkok di dekatnya. Tetapi hanya sesaat. Karena di detik lain, walaupun tidak melihat, Taehyung merasa ada kekuatan besar yang menyeret makhluk yang amat harum itu bangun. Lalu sebuah tendangan kembali melayang ke wajahnya.

"Jangan!" teriakan anak lelaki itu seperti seember air dingin yang disiramkan ke gumpalan kabut ketidaksadaran yang mencekam dirinya.

Refleks Taehyung menangkap kaki yang sedang melayang hendak menendangnya lagi itu. Ditariknya kaki itu sekuat tenaga.

Tidak menduga mendapat sentakan kuat, pria itu terhuyung kehilangan keseimbangan. Taehyung sempat tersenyum kecil lalu buru-buru bangkit ketika pria itu tergeletak dijalan. Ia mengambil payungnya yang terjatuh tadi dan tanpa berpikir lagi, ia menikam ujung payung yang terbuat dari logam runcing itu ke perut lawannya.

Hasilnya memang tidak sedramatis kalau ujung pisaulah yang ditikamkanya ke sana. Tapi cukup membuat si garang menekuk perutnya menahan sakit.

Dan beberapa orang muncul untuk melerai perkelahian mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon begitu gembira ketika melihat Taehyung muncul di depan pintu rumah sakit. Ia pikir Taehyung datang membawa sekotak pizza yang masih hangat. Dengan semangat ia menghampiri junior kesayangannya itu.

"Wah Tae, kau memang junior ku yangㅡ" dan mata Namjoon terbelalak lebar sebelum kata-katanya selesai diucapkan. "ㅡkau dirampok?"

Anak itu kini dengan langkah terseok menghampirinya. Wajahnya lebam disana sini, terutama di bagian pelipis dan rahangnya. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah membuat Namjoon bergidik ngeri membayangkan betapa kuatnya hantaman itu. Kaos putihnya pun kotor dan ada bercak noda darah disana.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang dalam keadaan begini hyung," sahut Taehyung menahan sakit. "Tolong aku. Telepon ibuku."

"Lupakan dulu ibumu!" potong Namjoon tidak sabar. Ditariknya tangan sejawatnya lalu dibawanya ke salah satu ranjang di sana. "Biarkan aku memeriksamu."

Taehyung hanya meringis ketika tangan Namjoon menekan beberapa bagian wajahnya yang lebam akibat perkelahiannya tadi.

"Kau berkelahi?" Tanya Namjoon cemas. Ia membuka mulut Taehyung perlahan untuk melihat apakah gigi nya ada yang rontok atau tidak. Setelah memeriksanya, ia menutupnya kembali. Perhatiannya turun ke bagian tubuh Taehyung yang ketika di periksanya banyak lebam-lebam akibat tendangan telak pria tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," bantah Taehyung lemah. Dengan susah payah dia menggerakan rahangnya, "Tolong telepon ibuku, bilang malam ini aku bertugas di rumah sakit."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya kasar, "Kau telepon saja sendiri. Tapi nanti, sesudah aku selesai menolongmu."

"Berkelahi, Dok?" Tiba-tiba seorang perawat datang. Ia menatap bingung keadaan Taehyung yang kini babak belur lalu kemudian ikut membantu Namjoon untuk mengobati lukanya. Mereka perlahan mengobati luka di wajah Taehyung dan diikuti dengan erangan Taehyung karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Di tengah kesibukkan mereka muncul seorang anak laki-laki diruang gawat darurat itu. Ia perlahan melangkah sambil matanya menatap polos keadaan sekelilingnya.

Pipinya masih merah matang bekas tamparan. Matanya redup seperti meredam tangis, tapi dia seakan tidak peduli. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Taehyung yang masih terbaring disalah satu ranjang gawat darurat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Taehyung tidak jelas karena rahang bawahnya masih dibebat perban. Entah kenapa ia jadi gugup ketika anak lelaki yang diingatnya sebagai alasan kenapa ia bisa terbaring disini menghampirinya. Anak itu tegak di sisi ranjangnya. Memperhatikan lamat Taehyung dengan tatapan khawatir.

 _Kenapa itu terlihat manis dimata Taehyung?_

Taehyung memang terluka. Ia masih berbaring di ruang Unit Darurat. Kepalanya masih pusing. Luka robek di pelipisnya memang sudah dijahit Namjoon tadi. Tetapi rahang bawahnya masih difiksasi dengan keen verban, bebat yang menopang rahangnya yang retak, setelah dilakukan reposisi. Matanya pun masih dikompres. Ia tidak ingin pulang kerumah dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang, ibunya bisa jatuh pingsan melihatnya!

"Tidak apa-apa?" sambar Namjoon yang ikut hadir di sisi Taehyung walaupun Taehyung sudah mengisyaratkannya untuk menyingkir. " _Tidak apa-apa_ katamu?" ulangnya sekali lagi.

" _Mandibula_ mu retak, gigimu goyang, matamu bengkakㅡ"

" _Mandibula_?" sela anak lelaki itu sambil menoleh cemas ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon membalas tatapan anak itu, dan tiba-tiba saja dia mengerti kenapa Taehyung rela dihajar babak belur demi menolong anak ini. Satu yang pasti, Namjoon dan Taehyung memang sama-sama tertarik pada sesama jenis dan demi apapun, mata yang menatapnya kini demikian memikat! Lebih-lebih jika dia sedang menatap dengan tatapan cemas seperti ini.

"Rawang bawah," sahut Namjoon datar. "Kami akan mengkonsultasikannya pada spesialis bedah mulut. Matanya juga harus diperiksa," jelasnya sambil memperhatikan satu persatu luka diwajah hingga tubuh Taehyung.

Mendengar itu, anak lelaki itu berpaling kembali kepada Taehyung dengan tatapan yang itu-itu juga. Tatapan yang berbalut kecemasan. Tatapan yang justru membuat Taehyung merasa gemas bukan main.

"Ehm, anu, kalau ada yang bisa aku bantuㅡ"

"Malam ini tidak ada yang dapat kau lakukan," Namjoon kembali menjawab sebelum Taehyung sempat menggerakan rahangnya yang luar biasa nyeri. "Tapi tidak tahu nanti kalau ternyata dokter Taehyung harus menjalani operasi," ujarnya cuek.

Taehyung sempat melotot mendengar perkataan Namjoon. Namun ia bersyukur sesudah itu, karena pemuda itu, mata yang indah itu menyipit seperti menahan emosi. Taehyung jadi ketagihan melihatnya, tidak peduli itu dia mesti sedikit ber-hiperbola. Celakanya lagi, Taehyung tidak dapat menutup mulutnya justru pada saat dia seharusnya diam. Padahal dengan rahang dibebat begitu, jangankan bicara, untuk tersenyum saja sudah sulit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan berlebihan Namjoon hyung," katanya dengan susah payah, masih dengan suara yang tidak jelas. "Tidak usah dioperasi. Kau sudah lapor polisi?"

Anak itu berpaling dan menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Polisi?"

Sekali lagi, Namjoon yang menyela. "Kau harus melaporkan penganiayaan yang kau alami!"

Sekarang baik Namjoon maupun Taehyung melihat paras yang indah itu berubah.

"Kris..?"

"Siapapun namanya!" sembur Taehyung dengan jengkel dan ia kembali mengerang sakit sesudah itu.

Entah kenapa, perasaan ini datang saja kepada Taehyung, tapi dia tiba-tiba merasa kesal. Ah, bukan kesal. Melainkan sangat kesal! Apa masih ada orang bodoh yang hidup di era begini canggih? Rasanya Taehyung ingin marah.

"Tapiㅡ"

"Jika kau butuh saksi, aku bersedia menjadi saksi," potong Taehyung gemas. Ah, biasanya dia orang yang paling sabar di dunia. Mengapa tiba-tiba sekarang dia berubah menjadi tidak sabaran?

"Namjoon hyung, tolong ambilkan kartu namaku," Taehyung bergerak pelan dan membiarkan Namjoon mengambilnya didalam kantung celananya. Namun ia tidak menemukan apa-apa disana. Ah sial, mungkin dompetnya terjatuh disuatu tempat.

"Dimana Tae?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung yang kebingungan pun ikut mencarinya dan memang ternyata kantung itu kosong. Ia pun menghela nafasnya berat sesudah itu, penuh dengan kelelahan. "Mungkin terjatuh," ujarnya pelan.

Namjoon yang bingung pun ikut menghela nafasnya. Memikirkan masalah luka di sekujur tubuh Taehyung saja belum selesai, sekarang sudah timbul masalah baru. Ia memijat keningnya pelan setelah itu.

"Ah! Kau tolong kemari," salah seorang perawat kebetulan lewat, menoleh bingung.

"Tolong berikan kepada anak lelaki ini, nama dan nomor telepon dokter Taehyung. Alamat rumahnya sekalian!" ujar Namjoon lalu menyuruh anak lelaki itu mengikuti perawat tersebut.

Sesaat sebelum anak itu mengikuti perawat itu, Taehyung memanggilnya.

Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah dan berpaling. Mereka sempat saling tatap. Tatapan itu membuat Taehyung menjadi gugup seketika dan melupakan hal yang ingin dibilangnya tadi. Kali ini, Namjoon yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan, bertindak cepat.

"Dokter Taehyung ingin tahu namamu," tukasnya mantap. "Kalau boleh, sekalian alamat dan nomor teleponnya juga."

Anak itu tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah Namjoon. Matanya tetap terkunci bersama Taehyung. Sambil tetap memandang Taehyung, nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari celah-celah bibirnya.

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

 _Mata sekelam samudera yang semakin indah ketika menyipit. Guratan di wajah ketika panik yang semestinya tidak terlihat manis dimatanya. Pipi tebal berwarna pucat yang ingin sekali dalam hatinya mengusap dan membuat itu bewarna._

 _Taehyung pikir ini semua karena pusing yang menyandera kepalanya, tapi;_

 _tidak tahu kenapa,_

 _Taehyung tiba-tiba saja ingin merasakan yang namanya cinta._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yg mau lanjut atau enggaaaa?

Kalo engga aku hapus aja lol (aku demen bgt doctor!Tae hwhwhw pasti dia hot bgt aopahdhnifr die me). dan juga, ini tae nya jauh lebih tua yaa ngomong-ngomong. Pasti daddy-able. Seneng akutu :( daaan mau buat yg santai aja, krn ini penuh drama sepertinya. gpp ya aku buat antagonis nya Kris. hehe.

Makasih yang udah mau review! :D ya kusenang sekali ternyata masih ada beberapa orang di muka bumi ini yang mau menghargai.

Thankseuu juga buat yang reading/fav/follow apa ajadeh makasih banyakkkk banget ya *hug*

THANKYOU! ADIOS FAMS! :D


	2. chapter 2

**...  
**

∞bts fanfiction⸗

 ** _Sincerely_**

 **sweetyhunhan**

 **[warning]**

 **Taehyung aged up to 30 and Jungkook aged up to 23**

fiction | **shounen-ai** [taekook/with top!tae]

Rated M |DLDR |enjoy!

...

Ketika Jungkook tiba di apartemenya malam itu, jam ditangannya telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tapi lampu di ruang tamunya masih menyala terang.

Yoongi, kakak sepupunya tengah sibuk melakukan suatu hal dengan laptop dihadapannya. Jungkook yakin itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak tugas kuliah Yoongi yang menumpuk. Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir, tugas-tugas semakin berdatangan dan membuat Yoongi harus begadang bahkan tidak tidur tiap malam.

Niat Jungkook awalnya berjalan melewati Yoongi dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, tapi sepertinya Yoongi tidak mengizinkannya ketika ia memanggil Jungkook dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Dari mana saja?"

Jungkook mengerang malas dan ia terpaksa mengambil duduk disebelah Yoongi. "Hanya berkencan biasa," selanjutnya ia menghela nafasnya lelah ketika Yoongi terlihat menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga.

" _Yeah_ , selama ini? Kau berjanji pulang pukul sembilan omong-omong," Yoongi melirik jam di dinding yang kini menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dan tersenyum miring sesudahnya. "Dibawa kemana kau oleh si pemuda bule itu?" Kemudian ia melanjutkan fokusnya pada tugas dihadapannya. Jemarinya mulai mengetik buru-buru seakan-akan mengintimidasi Jungkook.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah. _Kebiasaan Yoongi memang seperti itu_. Harusnya tadi ia masuk lewat pintu belakang dan langsung pura-pura tidur saja daripada menghadapi Yoongi dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah habis.

"Mm. Namanya Kris omong-omong, hyung. Dan ia membawa ku ke tempat-tempat kencan biasa, jangan berlebihan," Jungkook menyahut.

Kening Yoongi berkerut sedikit. Ia memundurkan badannya, memfokuskan dirinya pada Jungkook yang kini bersender di sofa dengan mata tertutup. "Sebutkan tempat-tempat kencan biasa itu, Jungkook-ah?"

Erangan malas terdengar dari belah bibir yang lebih muda dan Yoongi melihat pemuda itu membuka matanya cepat. Terlihat kesal dan bola mata milik Jungkook menatapnya jengah. "Apa harus kuberitahu?"

Sorot mata Yoongi berubah dan menjadi menuntut. "Ya, harus." Ucapnya tegas tak terbantah.

" _Man_. Baiklah bagaimana kalau kau mengizinkanku tidur terlebih dahulu, lalu besok kau bisa menanyaiku sepuasmu. _Deal_ , hyung?"

Yoongi menggeleng cepat dan Jungkook berdecak disebelahnya. Sejujurnya badan Jungkook seakan ingin remuk saat ini. Ia sangat lelah dan yang ia ingini saat ini hanyalah berbaring diatas kasurnya yang empuk. Ingatan tentang kejadian beberapa waktu lalu membuat energi ditubuhnya tersedot, belum lagi bekas-bekas tangan besar Kris masih terasa dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia kuat tentu saja jika kalian bertanya, hanya saja kali ini ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Sehingga Jungkook hanya mengkerutkan bibirnya dan kembali bersandar pada sofa. Enggan membalas pertanyaan Yoongi tadi.

"Kookㅡhey kau kenapa?" Yoongi mulai terheran melihat adik sepupunya yang hanya bersandarㅡterlihat lelah dan ia mulai khawatir. Tidak biasanya Jungkook seperti ini. Ia tahu Jungkook berkencan dengan Kris, _toh_ bule itu tadi meminta izinnya sebelum membawa Jungkook pergi. Hanya saja, sekali janji tetaplah janji. Jungkook dengan jelas berjanji pulang paling lambat pukul sembilan, dan sekarang anak itu malah menampakkan dirinya pukul sebelas malam. Juga, Yoongi sama sekali tidak mendengar suara mesin mobil atau sejenisnya ketika Jungkook pulang. Seingat otaknya yang jenius, Kris itu menjemput Jungkook menggunakan mobil tadi sore. Lalu kenapa Jungkook terlihat seperti habis berjalan kaki?

Jungkook tetap bergeming membuat Yoongi semakin khawaitr. Ia mulai mengambil sikap dengan menegakkan duduknya lalu mulai menilisik Jungkook perlahan. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku, Kookie-ah," Nadanya mulai melembut karena sejujurnya ia _sangat menyayangi Jungkook_. Yoongi hanya terlalu menyayangi Jungkook hingga apapun yang Jungkook alami, ia harus mengetahuinya. Apapun yang terjadi, Yoongi telah berjanji akan melindungi sepupunya ini.

Jungkook terlihat ragu namun akhirnya ia menatap Yoongi. Bibirnya membuka namun belum sampai beberapa detik ia menutup kembali mulutnya. Lalu selanjutnya helaan nafas terdengar dan Jungkook tersenyum kecil membuat Yoongi kembali mengkerutkan keningnya kebingungan.

"Aku oke hyung. Jangan panik begitu," ucapnya geli. Telapak kanannya terangkat dan tanpa ragu mengusak surai hitam yang lebih tua. "Izinkan aku tidur, boleh? Aku sangat lelah hyuuung."

Yoongi mengulum senyumnya. " _Well_ , tidak kuizinkan sebelum kau bercerita."

Dan Jungkook kembali berdecak dibuatnya. "Apa aku terlihat sehabis mengalami sesuatu hyung?" Ujarnya heboh.

Anggukan dikepala Yoongi menjadi jawaban dan sepertinya Yoongi tidak akan membiarkannya beristirahat malam ini jika Jungkook tidak menuruti kemauannya. Jungkook akhirnya menyerah dan ia mulai merapatkan tubuhnya didekat Yoongi. Kebiasaanya ketika hendak menceritakan sesuatu kepada hyungnya.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil kemudian membuka lengannya lebar-lebar membiarkan Jungkook bersandar pada dadanya.

Jungkook terdiam sebentar menikmati halusnya pergerakan jemari Yoongi disela-sela surainya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu tidur, bayi besar," kekeh Yoongi saat dirasa nafas Jungkook mulai teratur didalam dekapannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah," ujar Jungkook akhirnya. "Kau tahu, aku tadi benar-benar senang, hyung."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya menunggu Jungkook melanjutkan ceritanya. Nadanya terdengar bahagia dan Yoongi yakin benar bawa Jungkook memang berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

Namun sesaat kemudian, Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Tapi sewaktu pulang, Kris berulah lagi," lanjutnya terdengar lesu. Yoongi tetap diam namun kedua telapaknya bergerak mengelus-elus punggung Jungkook, seolah menyampaikan bahwa _semuanya akan baik-baik saja_.

"Ia memaki-maki kemudian berkata kasar padakuㅡ"

"Woah, tunggu dulu. Maksudmu apa?" Yoongi memotong pembicaraan Jungkook seraya menatap matanya, meminta penjelasan serinci mungkin.

"Jangan dipotong dulu, hyuung," rengek Jungkook dan Yoongi menutup mulutnya sesegera mungkin hingga Jungkook tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Kulanjutkan. Um, jadi ya seperti itulah hyung. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi marah-marah nyaris membuat telingaku pecahㅡ" Jungkook melirik Yoongi sebentar melihat reaksinya. Pemuda itu nampak tengah menahan emosinya dan Jungkook buru-buru melanjutkan. "ㅡuh ya, dan aku sempat memukulnya hyung, karena Kris mulai menghina-hinaku. Ia marah kemudian memberhentikan mobilnya. Ia sangat seram kalau kau ingin tahu, padahal sewaktu berkencan ia begitu baik padaku. Menggandengku kemana-mana, membelikanku makanan dan lain-lain. Kami juga tadi menontonㅡ"

"Langsung ke inti, Kook. Langsung saja."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya susah payah. Yoongi terdengar hampir meledak, padahal ia belum sampai ke cerita inti. Sebenarnya sangat ragu bagi Jungkook untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, tapi sudah separuh jalan dan Yoongi benar-benar akan memenggal kepalanya jika ia berhenti bercerita. Pun Jungkook mulai melanjutkan ceritanya, walaupun suaranya kian mengecil dipenghujung kalimat.

"Aku keluar dari mobilnya hyung. Tapi ia mengejarku, menarikku kemudian umㅡia.. ia menamparku hyung.."

Hening sejenak dan Jungkook merasakan jantungnya hampir meloncat ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya sehingga mereka berhadapan sekarang.

"MAKSUDMUㅡ"

"HYUNG." Jerit Jungkook histeris ketika tangan Yoongi tiba-tiba menelusuri kedua pipinya bermaksud mencari bekas tamparan Kris. "Yoongi hyung jangan sentuh, itu sakit," lirih Jungkook kemudian menunduk.

Ia berdiam diri sebentar lalu ragu-ragu mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertatap dengan bola kelam milik Yoongi. "Tapi kau tahu, ada seseorang yang menolongku hyung. Orang itu berkelahi dengan Kris jadi aku terluka tidak terlalu parah.."

Yoongi terdiam dan perlahan ia menarik tangannya kembali. Ia menatap Jungkook sebentar kemudian tanpa aba-aba menarik tangan Jungkook menuju dapur. Jungkook hendak protes namun mengingat mood Yoongi yang saat ini sangat buruk membuat ia terdiam dan mengikuti kemana pun Yoongi membawanya.

Sesampainya di dapur, Yoongi menyuruh Jungkook untuk duduk di ruang makan lalu meninggalkannya entah kemana. Jungkook sekali lagi hanya bisa diam dalam situasi seperti ini, berharap Yoongi tidak meledak dan menemui Kris saat ini juga.

Namun sesaat kemudian Yoongi kembali dengan membawa kompres es ditangannya dan meletakkannya di pipi Jungkook. Jungkook berjengit, bukan karena sakit tapi lebih karena dinginnya.

Dahi Yoongi berkerut melihat reaksi Jungkook. "Apa masih sakit?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Bibirnya dikatupkan rapat-rapat menahan perih sekaligus dingin yang menjalari pipinya.

Kris memang berengsek. Jungkook sadar itu. Yoongi pun sudah berkali-kali menasehati Jungkook untuk tidak lagi menjalani hubungan dengan Kris. Tapi tetap saja, pemuda asal Kanada itu sangat _memikat_ Jungkook. Lagipula, Kris sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dari Jungkook. Terbukti berkali-kali Jungkook hendak meninggalkan Kris, Kris selalu menolaknya mentah-mentah dan berakhir dengan Kris akan meminta maaf padanya dan berjanji agar menjadi lebih baik. Padahal _kenyataannya tidak_.

Jungkook tersentak saat Yoongi tiba-tiba menekan permukaan pipinya. Ia meringis kecil dan menatap nyalang Yoongi yang kini tengah memandangnya polos. "Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sementara Yoongi menyeringai lalu berkata skeptis, "Mm. Terus saja kau dengan bule gila itu. Besok-besok kau pulang dengan lebam diseluruh tubuhmu." Ia kemudian berjalan melewati Jungkook begitu saja, meninggalkan pemuda itu disana.

Yoongi memang menyayanginya. Namun terkadang, Jungkook harus dikeraskan terlebih dahulu agar sadar atas segala kebodohannya.

Jungkook hanya terdiam setelahnya.

Kalimat terakhir Yoongi kemudian terngiang dikepala Jungkook satu malam penuh.

 **...**

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada penyelesaiannya?" Tanya Taehyung begitu dia duduk dihadapan Jungkook di ruang tamu apartemennya.

Jungkook saat itu tengah membaca komik dikamarnya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintunya dan membuat Jungkook tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintu. Taehyung berdiri disana dengan rahang yang retak dan mata kirinya yang masih dilingkari memar kehitam-hitaman. Tubuhnya masih terbalut dengan setelan kemeja putih dengan lengan tergulung, dasi abu metalik menjuntai panjang, serta jam tangan bewarna hitam melingkar manis di pergelangannya. Tas kerja nya masih digenggam menandakan Taehyung baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Tanpa ragu Jungkook langsung mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk dengan senyum yang terlampau lebar sangking senangnya melihat Taehyung. Senang? Tentu saja! Pria inilah yang kemarin menolongnya, Jungkook pikir ia harus berbaik hati kepada Taehyung agar membalas kebaikan pria itu.

"Hm. Kris sudah minta maaf," dusta Jungkook. Padahal jangankan minta maaf, menelepon saja belum.

Jungkook sudah kenal sekali sifat pria itu. Empat tahun bersama, Jungkook tahu betapa Kris mencintainya, tetapi dengan caranya sendiri. Sangat posesif. Pertengkaran tadi malam pun disebabkan kecemburuan Kris yang kadang-kadang melewati batas ukuran normal. Padahal Jungkook hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan teman lama.

"Baguslah. Kuharap dia tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi," kata Taehyung, lebih mirip imbauan daripada ancaman.

"Aku akan menyuruhnya minta maaf padamu, Dok," lagi-lagi Jungkook berdusta. Bagaimana menyuruh Kris minta maaf? Sama saja dengan menyuruh langit pindah ke tanah!

Syukurlah, pria di hadapannya ini luar biasa baiknya. Dia memamerkan senyumnya yang khas. Senyum sabar dan tulus dengan sederet giginya yang terawat.

"Lupakan saja," katanya ramah. "Dan tolong jangan panggil aku dokter. Panggil saja Taehyung. Tapi, pakai hyung untukmu," kekeh Taehyung setelah itu.

Jungkook tersenyum kikuk bingung menanggapi apa. Tapi kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya seakan menyetujui ucapan Taehyung. "Terima kasih, um, hyung?" Entah kenapa ia tersipu sejenak setelah panggilan itu keluar dari mulutnya. "Entah bagaimana aku harus membalas budimu," ungkapnya malu.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian ia menatap Jungkook dengan alis terangkat. "Makan malam?" Tawarnya kemudian. "Hanya sebagai tanda persahabatan," lanjutnya ketika mendapati Jungkook hanya diam.

Sesaat Jungkook tertegun. Tetapi hanya sesaat, karena di saat lain, senyumnya sudah merekah kembali. Manis.

Ia memperhatikan sesaat wajah pria dihadapannya. Ada gerutan sedikit diujung matanya, namun hal itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Jungkook akui itu. Rambutnya panjang hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan keningnya. Berwarna kecokelatan dan tampak sangat halus serta terawat. Membahas tentang rahangnya, Jungkook melihat ada sedikit kebiru-biruan disana. Ia menjadi merasa tak enak mengingat kekasihnya sendirilah yang menyebabkan hal itu. Jungkook berjanji akan membuat pria itu meminta maaf pada Taehyung meskipun ia harus memohon dan merengek dihadapan Kris.

Ia terkesiap sesaat ketika Taehyung balas menatapnya canggung. Dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan berdehem beberapa saat.

"Gigimu sudah bisa mengunyah memangnya?" Tanya Jungkook setengah bergurau. "Rahangmu tidak protes?"

Tawa berat kemudian mengalun di indera pendengaran Jungkook. Dilihatnya pria dihadapannya itu kini tengah meraba permukaan rahangnya pelan, "Keberatan kalau hanya makan sup? Atau es krim?"

Jungkook terlihat menimang sebentar dan Taehyung memandanginya penuh harap. "Baiklah, aku suka es krim," seru Jungkook sesudahnya.

Taehyung mengulas senyum _rectangle_ -nya ketika Jungkook buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya dan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hyung tunggu aku mengganti pakaianku!" Jerit Jungkook yang Taehyung yakini berasal dari kamar milik pemuda bermarga Jeon itu. Dan Taehyung tertawa kecil sesudahnya.

 **...**

Sepulang dari rumah sakit tadi, kondisi Taehyung tidaklah lagi prima sebenarnya. Eun Jo, salah satu pasien yang dirawat di rumah sakitnya tiba-tiba saja mengalami _palpitasi;_ kondisi dimana seseorang merasa jantung berdetak lebih cepat atau melewatkan satu detak. Taehyung panik tentu saja, ia langsung menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaannya kepada perawatnya dan melangsungkan rentetan pemeriksaan fisik guna mendiagnosis penyakit yang di alami bocah enam tahun itu.

Eun Jo sudah dirawat setahun penuh di bangsal anak, ia menderita hemofili, penyakit kekurangan zat pembeku darah yang diturunkan. Karena zat pembeku darahnya kurang, dia sering mengalami pendarahan hebat, yang memerlukan transfusi darah berulang-ulang. Taehyung sangat menyayangi bocah itu terlebih lagi penyakit yang dideritanya membuat Taehyung semakin ingin melindunginya.

Hasil diagnosis tadi membuat dia sangat terpukul sejujurnya. _Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy_ dengan mudahnya hinggap di tubuh malaikat kecil itu. Padahal Taehyung telah berjuang untuk melakukan segala pengobatan agar hemofili ditubuh Eun Jo sirna. Obat-obatan telah silih berganti dimasukkan ke tubuhnya, tapi malaikat maut sepertinya enggan melepas pelukannya. Dengan penyakit baru yang muncul ditubuh Eun Jo, Taehyung semakin khawatir ia tidak dapat menyelamatkan bocah kecil itu.

Pikirannya kalut dan ia sempat stress memikirkan hal itu ketika tiba-tiba bayangan Jungkook melintasi pikirannya. Tanpa ragu ia membanting stir dan menuju apartemen Jungkook walaupun ia sendiri juga ragu apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika sampai disana.

Namun keraguan itu sirna ketika Jungkook menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat terpatri di wajahnya. Pasalnya ia sangat ragu untuk menemui Jungkook, maksudku mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu dan 'kebetulan' juga Taehyung menolongnya. Tapi nyatanya, Jungkook sekarang duduk dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang penuh memegang satu stik es krim perisa cokelat. Mereka kini berada di depan supermarket dekat apartemen Jungkook. Padahal niat Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke tengah kota, karena disana banyak sekali jajaran makanan di pinggir jalan. Namun yang lebih muda menolak dengan alasan takut kemalaman.

Taehyung tertawa lepas ketika Jungkook buru-buru menjilati jemarinya ketika es krim nya meleleh melumuri telapaknya.

"Hei berapa umurmu?" Tanya nya setengah geli.

Pemudai bersurai kelam dihadapannya hanya mendelik sebentar dan kembali menjilati jarinya. Seakan tidak terusik sama sekali dengan tawa dari seorang Dokter dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan merebutnya hei, santai saja," tawa Taehyung kembali mengalun.

Jungkook melirik sebentar dan senyum samar tercetak di belah bibirnya. "Tentu saja, kan aku yang bayar."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku sudah membayarnya. Semuanya."

Diam sejenak dan Jungkook membulatkan matanya heboh, "Kenapa jadi hyung yang bayar?" Ujarnya buru-buru.

"Kau terlalu sibuk menjilati jarimu, aku tidak tega menganggumu dan meminta uang," kemudian tatapan hei-tidak-boleh-seperti-itu diterimanya dan Jungkook terlihat buru-buru mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya.

Taehyung kembali tertawa dan ia segera menghadang tangan Jungkook yang menyerahkan beberapa lembar won kepadanya. "Uh, tanganmu kotor. Aku tidak menerima uang kotor," ujarnya bercanda.

"Hyuung jangan bercanda," Jungkook setengah merengek dan tetap menyodorkan Taehyung uangnya yang kini memang sedikit kotor terkena noda cokelat. "Terima atau kubuat pipimu kotor seperti uang ini," kedua manik Jungkook kini menyipit, mengancam Taehyung seolah itu adalah ancaman terberat yang pernah ada.

Taehyung terkekeh dihadapannya membuat Jungkook semakin menyipitkan matanya membentuk cekungankecil. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Kau seperti bocah," ungkap Taehyung enteng. Kedua belah bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum hangat dan Jungkook bohong jika ia tidak merona layaknya remaja berusia belasan.

"Menyebalkan," desis Jungkook malas lalumenyelipkan kembali lembaran won itu didalam sakunya. Tangannya kembali mengaduk kantung plastik berisikan berbagai macam jenis es krim. Lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil es krim dengan bungkus berwarna pink menyala serta gambar strawberry sangat besar di bagian depan.

"Huh? Aku tidak suka strawberry. Hyung yang mengambilnya?" Tanya Jungkook dengan tangan kanan yang kini mengenggam satu stik es krim.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh sama sekali es krim milikmu itu," sahut Taehyung sambil melonggarkan dasinya perlahan.

Jungkook mengkerutkan keningnya kebingungan. "Lalu kenapa dia ada disini?" ujarnya penasaran sambil menggoyang-goyangkan es krim itu.

Dan kedikan di bahu menjadi jawaban bagi Jungkook.

"Mungkin ia ingin dimakan olehmu," jawab Taehyung sekenaknya dan dibalas dengan cemoohan dibibir Jungkook.

Taehyung tidak menghitung berapa kali ia sudah tertawa malam ini, tetapi yang pasti Jungkook lah penyebabnya. Tingkah pemuda dihadapannya ini benar-benar seperti bocah dan Taehyung ragu jika dihadapannya ini adalah lelaki berusia 23. Caranya tersenyum layaknya seorang remaja yang baru saja diberi sekotak permen oleh pamannya. Seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling membuat ia bahagia di muka bumi ini. Terlebih ketika Jungkook tertawa lepasdengan kedua gigi kelinci yang mengintip malu-malu dari dalam mulutnya. Jungkook cantik ketika tertawa. Pemuda dihadapannya ini sangat cantik.

Taehyung sadar, ia sepenuhnya sadar perihal Jungkook sudah punya kekasih entah siapapun namanya. Tapi, demi apapun, jangan salahkan jikaiabenar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda dihadapannya ini begitu memikat dan tanpa cela, dan sialnya Taehyung sudah terpikat. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Taehyung begitu cepat memberi hati, karena ia pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

Seperti saat ini, Jungkook sedang berdecak kesal karena es krim yang dimakannya terus menerus meleleh mengotori telapaknya. Bibirnyayangmencengkung ke bawah terlihat sangat manis di mata Taehyung. Ia sejenak melupakan masalah yang sedari tadi mengungkungnya dan tertawa lepas seolah tanpa beban.

Bagi Jungkook sendiri, ia menyukai Taehyung dalam banyak artian. Taehyung sangat baik dan ramah. Berada di dekatnya serasa berada di taman yang sejuk dan damai. Alangkah berbeda dengan seorang Kris. Taehyung tipe orang yang mudah bergaul dan sangat bersahabat. Sebentar saja Jungkook sudah merasa lengket padanya.

"Ayo pulang, Yoongi hyung pasti menungguku," Jungkook tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri dan membuang plastik berisikan bekas es krim nya. Sebentar ia berlari kebelakang untuk menemukan wastafel umum lalu mencuci tangannya yang berlumuran noda cokelat. Lalu kembali secepat kilat dihadapan Taehyung dengan senyum kecil terpatri diwajahnya.

"Antar aku, hyung?" Tanyanya.

Dan anggukan dari Taehyung membawa langkah kaki mereka menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil Taehyung berada.

 **...**

"Jadi anda yang menolong bocah ini?"

Begitu sampai di apartemen, Jungkook memaksanya untuk singgah sebentar agar bertemu dengan Yoongi yang Taehyung baru ketahui adalah kakak sepupunya Jungkook. Katanya, Yoongi ingin berterima kasih kepadanya perihal kejadian semalam. Taehyung sendiri tidak masalah, lagipula malam belum terlalu larut. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi dengan Jungkook disebelahnya.

Taehyung mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban dan tersenyum sesudahnya.

"Wahh," ujar Yoongi tiba-tiba riang. "Anda seorang dokter?" Tanyanya dengan kilatan mata yang memancarkan semangat. Jungkook disebelahnya dibuat terheran karena perubahan tingkah Yoongi yang terlalu kentara. Namun ia tetap diam, membiarkan hyungnya berbicara sebentar dengan Taehyung.

"Untuk sekarang tidak, tapi ketika saya memakai jas kerja, saya seorang dokter," kata Taehyung lugas dengan wajah bersahabat. Ia mengulas rambutnya sebentar kebelakang, kebiasaannya ketika canggung.

"Menarik sekali," sahut Yoongi singkat. Ia menatap Jungkook sekilas lalu kembali memandang Taehyung. "Keberatan jika saya bertanya sebentar?"

Taehyung kembali mengangguk konstan tanpa ragu. Ia melirik Jungkook yang kini melempar senyum kearahnya, dan Taehyung bersumpah ia melihat kilatan jahil terpancar dari matanya.

Hening sejenak ketika Yoongi terlihat berpikir dengan kata-katanya. Lalu pertanyaan gamblang itu begitu saja meluncur dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Anda sudah punya kekasih?"

 _What._

 _The._

 _Heck?!_

Baik Jungkook ataupun Taehyung kini sama-sama membulatkan matanya. Terlebih lagi Jungkook. Pemuda itu kini tengah heboh menarik-narik ujung fabrik milik Yoongi berharap hyungnya itu mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Ada apa bocah? Aku hanya bertanya, bukan berarti menjodohkanmu," Yoongi berujar santai membuat Jungkook merengut kesal disebelahnya.

Taehyung tertawa sekilas melihat interaksi keduanya, ia berdehem sebentar mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi kemudian menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yoongi tadi. "Saya tidak punya waktu untuk hal yang seperti itu. Kecuali pasangan saya nanti bersedia menghampiri saya setiap hari dirumah sakit," jelasnya dengan senyum yang masih setia melekat di wajahnya.

Yoongi terlihat menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali, seakan puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Taehyung. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong panggil aku Yoongi. Jangan terlalu kaku," ujarnya ringan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku sudah tau dari adikmu. Aku Taehyung, senang berkenalan denganmu," Taehyung tertawa sejenak karena Jungkook mulai bereaksi aneh ketika melihatnya berjabat tangan dengan Yoongi.

"Taehyung, terima kasih karena menolong adikku yang bodoh ini. Kulihat rahangmu sedikit biru, itu pasti ulah kekasih adikku. Aku harap kau mau memaafkannya," kata Yoongi. Air mukanya sedikit berubah seperti perasaan menyesal ketika melihat memar di wajah Taehyung. Ia melirik Jungkook yang kini merengut karena baru saja dipanggil bodoh. "Dan kau bocah, cepat bilang terima kasih," ujarnya cepat.

Sementara yang muda mendelik, "Aku sudah melakukannya lebih dulu darimu hyung, ia bahkan sudah mentraktirku es krim tadi."

Yoongi terdiam sebentar lalu disusul dengan tersenyum jahil setelahnya. "Waah, sudah berkencan rupanya. Kau cepat juga Taehyung-ah," goda Yoongi pada Jungkook yang kini meliriknya sebal.

Tawa Taehyung kembali mengalun dan hal itu membuat Jungkook semakin kesal karena itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Lebih tepatnya, hanya membalas budi," Taehyung tersenyum kecil setelah itu.

"O-oh aku suka itu, besok-besok akan kusuruh ia menemuimu dirumah sakit," seru Yoongi semakin gencar menggoda Jungkook. Tawanya meledak kemudian ketika Jungkook memukulinya berkali-kali akibat kesal.

"Aku mau masuk kamar," gerutu Jungkook lalu hendak bangkit berdiri sebelum Taehyung tiba-tiba ikut bangkit dan memanggil namanya.

"Ah Jungkook, lebih baik aku pulang," ujarnya lembut. Lalu ia merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut sebelum bersiap pulang.

Jungkook memandangnya beberapa detik sebelum tersadar dan segera tersenyum kikuk. "Tidak apa-apa kalau hyung masih ingin berbincang dengan Yoongi hyung," ujarnya kaku.

Yoongi mencibir, "Sudah malam Jungkookie, Dokter Taehyung sudah lelah. Besok saja kau kunjungi dia kerumah saㅡ"

"Baiklah hyung, mari kuantar ke depan."

Dan tawa keras Yoongi kembali meledak setelah itu.

 **...**

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya cepat ketika Taehyung memundurkan mobilnya perlahan. Sebelum sempat menjalankan mobilnya, Taehyung menurunkan kaca mobilnya sebentar, sekedar membalas lambaian yang lebih muda.

"Kau belum mentraktirku, ingat itu," ucapnya bergurau.

Jungkook tertawa kecil sebelum ia menggerutu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kesal. "Aku tidak menyuruh hyung membayar tadi, omong-omong."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi," Taehyung mengulum senyumnya kemudian perlahan menaikkan kaca mobilnya.

"Oke, hati-hati dijalan hyung," balas Jungkook merona samar dengan OK-sign pada Taehyung yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia baru saja hendak kembali ke apartemennya ketika sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Wahh, kencan kedua."

Jungkook tersedak saat tiba-tiba Yoongi sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Tangan yang bersitatap didepan dada lengkap dengan seringai wajah yang sangat menyebalkan. Jungkook mendengus lalu berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Yoongi yang semakin terpingkal dibelakangnya.

"Dasar orang gila," cibir Jungkook.

Lengan Yoongi tiba-tiba melingkar di bahu lebar Jungkook membuat si empunya mengernyit tak suka. "Hentikan hyung."

Yoongi terbahak lagi sebelum menarik tangannya dari bahu Jungkook. "Ia lebih baik dari bule itu, kau tahu itu kookie," ujarnya tiba-tiba serius membuat Jungkook melengos.

"Lalu kenapa hyung? Kami baru saja berkenalan, yang normal dikit tolong."

Yoongi melirik Jungkook sebelum tersenyum miris. "Aku normal, kau yang tidak normal," kata Yoongi dengan nada tidak suka terselip didalamnya.

Jungkook mendesah malas. "Setidaknya berhenti mengaturku hyung. Kau membuatku malu dihadapannya tadi," ujarnya.

Yang bersurai cokelat menggeleng-geleng dramatis dan memukul ringan kepala Jungkook sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jungkook meringis dibelakang.

"Sopan sedikit, bocah."

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hellow fellas. maaf lamaaa update yass, daku habis selesai sbm (woy serem banget soalnya snxdubfgx)

mengertilaahh dan untuk teman" yang masih SMA, rajin belajar yah :') sbm susah woy :') (lah gw jadi curhat)

yasss pokoknya intinya gitu la ya ceritanya, bakal fast update utk skrg karenaa daku sudah freeeeee muehehehe. maaf kalo ga memuaskan hati teman-teman sekalian. im tryiinggg sis. hihi. rated m nya sabaran ya masa baru kenal langsung enaena. kan. serem.

btw jangan benci kris, dia baik kok. cuma emosian dan posesif. i do love himmm. kay.

YAPS BTW YANG PUNYA AKUN TWITTER, FOLLOW DIRIKU YUK MARI ! **taekooksi** YA FOLLOW NTAR W FOLLBACK.

biar kita streaming barengan besok subuh yah kan mantap tuh. w besok streaming soalnya, kuy lah menggila bareng. ga sabar liat mereka di magenta carpet, pasti ganteng pisan euy selamatkan hamba :')

DAN YAA LAST REVIEW YA TEMAN-TEMAN TERSAYANG. bantu diriku untuk membuat ff ini. im struggling so damn hard to make this one, seriously. butuh banget kritikan neh. hayuklah dibantu gaes.

dan untuk kak wulancho95, diriku ga dikejer dinosaurus kak tapi dikejer rentetan foto taehyung jadi dokter. thankyou so much kak. asdfghjkl.

 **LOVE YA MAKASIII MUEHEHE.**


End file.
